Iguva=41
:"I am the Lich serving the Supreme Being, Iguva. If you forfeit now, I will grant you a painless death." ::- Iguva=41's introduction. Iguva=41 (イグヴァ=41) was the field commander of the undead army that was sent to annihilate the lizardmen tribes, but was instead defeated by them. Appearance A hideous undead magic caster that reeks of death and decay. He wore an old and luxurious robe that covered its body of skins and bones. Personality Very arrogant, he nonetheless did not underestimate his foes. With a complete and utter devotion to his Creator Ainz, he will do whatever it takes to complete his orders. Background Iguva=41 was a corpse that Ainz Ooal Gown turned into an Elder Lich as part of an experiment. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Eight days later at the beginning of the battle between the lizardmen and the undead, he was kept in reserve on Ainz's instruction. After the lizardmen destroyed the undead army, Cocytus, acting as the army commander, authorized his deployment on the field. After ordering his Blood Meat Hulks to attack the three tribe chiefs protecting the lizardmen army's flank, he used his powerful Fireball spell against the army's main force, forcing it to pull back. A suicide attack by five elite lizardmen Head Warriors only reached halfway before being annihilated. A second attack was made by Zaryusu Shasha, Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu hiding behind Rororo. The hydra protected by protective and healing spells and the freezing ability of Frost Pain, was finally brought down but not before he allowed the three lizardmen heroes to reach striking distance of Iguva=41. The Lich summoned four Skeleton Warriors to protect him but they were engaged by Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu, which allowed Zaryusu Shasha to attack the undead magician in close combat. After a drawn-out battle, the lizardman, battered by the Lich spells, engaged one last time Frost Pain's special ability, creating a thick cold fog, and half-blindly striking through it, finally put his sword through Iguva=41's head, ending him once and for all. Before his demise, Iguva=41 begged for Ainz's forgiveness for his failure. Abilities and Powers A level 22 Magic caster, he is able to temporarily increase in size which boosts all of his stats, increasing his power to around level 30. As an undead he was unaffected by Frost Pain's ice damage ability. Active *'Fireball': A third-tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. *'Lightning': A third tier spell. *'Scare': Induces fear into the opponent. *'Silent Magic: Magic Arrow' *'4th Rank Summon Undead': Summons four Skeleton Warriors. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown As his personal creation, Iguva=41 has undying loyalty towards him and would die for him. Cocytus His commander during the attack on the Lizardmen. Lizardmen Alliance He saw them as insects that should be squashed for the glory of Nazarick. Trivia * Created by Ainz Ooal Gown to be used by Cocytus as his field commander. * While there is no clear indication in the novel that Iguva=41 was created from the corpse of Igvarge. In the illustration, one side of Iguva=41's face is distorted and this can be inferred to be the hit Mare delivered to his head that even destroyed his helmet when trying to run from Ainz. Quotes *(To Zaryusu during their battle): "Ku ku ku… I am the Lich Iguvua, don’t look down on me just because I am not proficient in melee combat!" *(Upon death): "This… this… impossible… Ainz… sama…Please… Please… Forgive… me." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heteromorphics Category:Undead Category:Elder Liches Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Nazarick